youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Thinknoodles
Justin Watkins known online as''' Thinknoodles''' or also known as Insiders Network (Born May 30, 1977) is a gameplay commentator on Youtube. He is known for playing Minecraft (IGN: RealThinknoodles), Club Penguin (Username: Thinknoodles), Poptropica (Username: Thinknoodles), Sims 4, Clash of Clans (IGN:Thinknoodles), and Webkinz (Username: Rleong) which he no longer does, although he does do other games as well. Insiders Network Think's original channel name was Insiders Network. He made the Insiders Network because he was running so many insiders all with their own channel and he was getting overwhelmed with all the channels so he announced that he was combining all of his Insiders into one Youtube channel. At first his videos were Club Penguin cheats, Webkinz adoptions and Poptropica Walkthroughs. His channel slowly evolved from a channel for insiders to a channel about himself after Road to "Captain Thinknoodles" for Early Poptropica Island. As all of know, now his name is Thinknoodles. Personal Life He currently lives in New York with his wife, Rachelle, and Kopi, their golden retriever. Justin has made a Draw My Life, which contained many personal info like he had asthma really hard as a kid. He has a dog named Kopi (a Golden Retriver), which also have put name to Justin´s brown puffle(pet) at Club Penguin, and his wolf in his mod showcases Survival Let's Play. poptropica-smaller-8bit.png|Thinknoodles's Poptropican RealThinknoodles-bigger.png|RealThinknoodles's Minecraft Skin PenguinMU.png|Thinknoodles's Current CP Outfit Favorite Sayings/Quotes #(At the beginning of every video) "Hey everyone, it's your friend Thinknoodles! And welcome back to (Series Name)!" #"Hey (youtuber's name), would you like to try our delicious Mantequillia?" #(When he recognized he did something wrong, to himself) "You Dumb-Dumb!/Idiot!" # (At The End Of Every Video) (Solo) "Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this episode of (Series Name), please leave a like, if you're watching my videos for the first time why don't you Subscribe To My Channel and become a Noodler today, etc. I'll see you guys again soon, thanks for watching, and of course, Noodle On!" Think's Youtube Friends Think use to play with some people on a SMP server called CubeSMP (But never actually played in it), but he broke up with his best friend, Graser. Then things started to get messy. Graser and Think used to play together all the time: Club Penguin, Poptropica, Minecraft maps, you name it. Rumors circulate that Graser had lied/used Think, (But are not confirmed). Graser had other ideas for his channel. But for Think, it ended up turning as "something he never wanted" as he said at the start of Ask Think #84. Think left after that. Now, he has more child friendly friends, such as TheDiamondMinecart, ThnxCya, etc. Think's Personality Think has a friendly personality to everyone he meets, he is also kid-friendly and has a good sense of humor. He also has a nice touch of creativity, shown in his "Think's Lab" Mod Showcase series. "He's by far the nicest guy you'd ever meet!" ~StrauberryJam Pets Thinknoodles has a number of pets in his series, such as Crazy Craft, Survival, Pixelmon, Hexxit, etc. Here are a few of them: Dogs: *'Kopi':A dog in Think's Survival Let's Play, also Think's Lab *'Ferdinand: '''Dog in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Okuran':Another dog in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Ipokani':Another dog in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Naruko Too':It was Thinknoodles' dog in Think's Survival Let's Play, but because of the update error, it turn into a untamed dog and now it's tamed and owned by his wife *'Kopy (or 'kopi with a y' as Think calls him/her):It is clone of one of the dogs(Kopi) in Think's Survival Let's Play because of the minecraft update glitch *'''Kopemon:A dog in pixelmon, at the private whitelisted pixelcore server *'Ferdiscam':It is clone of one of the dogs(Ferdinand) in Think's Survival Let's Play because of the minecraft update glitch *'Copicat':A cat in Think's Survival Let's Play which sneaked into the doghouse. A very mysterious dog(cat), he/she likes fish instead of steak *'Ellie':His wife's dog at Think's Survival Let's Play Cats: *'Fluffy':A ginger cat in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Socks':A black cat in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Tom':A Black cat in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Crookshanks':A black cat who lives in witch hut with Hermione Granger(supercharged creeper) and Luna Lovegood(witch) in Think's Survival Let's Play Rabbits: *'Hershey':A bunny in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Bugs':A bunny in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Shadow':A bunny in Think's Survival Let's Play Villagers: *'Spongebob':A villager who works at the carrot shop in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Patrick':A villager who works at the carrot shop in Think's Survival Let's Play Dragons: *'Toothless':A dragon in Think's Crazy Craft Let's Play(series ended) *'Prince William':When Thinknoodles got the Prince from a lvl 6 dungeon in his Crazy Craft Let's Play(series ended), he named him Prince William. *'Prince Harry':When Thinknoodles got another prince from lvl 6 dungeon in his Crazy Craft Let's Play(series ended), he named him Prince Harry *'Princess Kate':When Thinknoodles got princess from lvl 6 dungeon in his Crazy Craft Let's Play(series ended), he named her Princess Kate Boyfriends/Bros: *'Chuck':His bro/bodyguard, or "boyfriend" as the game calls it, in Think's Crazy Craft Let's Play(series ended). He currently has Ultimate armour and Big Bertha as a weapon. Other pets(kinda): *'Sparky':A supercharged creeper in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Scardy Cat':A normal creeper who lives with cats in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Jerry':An endermite in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Hermione Granger':A supercharged creeper who lives in witch hut with Luna Lovegood(witch) and Crookshanks(cat) in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Luna Lovegood':A witch who lives in witch hut with Hermione Granger(supercharged creeper) and Crookshanks(cat) in Think's Survival Let's Play 'Think's series' *''Survival Let's play'' *'Think's Lab' *'Maxcraft Modded SMP (Series Ended)' *'Hunger Games (Series Ended)' *'PixelCore Pixelmon SMP' *'Ask Think' *'Think's Snapshot Adventures (Series Ended)' *'Crazy Craft (Series Ended)' *'Spore (Series Ended)' *'Hexxit (Series Ended)' *'Minecraft: Pocket Edition (Adventure Maps/Reviews) (Series Ended)' *'Clash Of Clans' *'The Sims 4' *'Fan choice Friday' *'Standed Deep' 'Adventure maps' *'The Code (Ended)' *'The Code II: Infinity (Ended)' *'The Code III: End (Ended)' *'Kishaw the Korrupt (Ended)' *'Noodleventure (Ended)' *'The Missing Presents (Ended)' *'Diversity (Ended)' *'The Dropper ( with Graser ) (Ended)' *'241 Forever Together ( with Graser ) (Ended)' *'241 Forever Together II ( with Graser ) (Ended)' *'Diversity II (Ended)' *'Christmas:An Awakening (Ended)' 'Trivia' *'He lives in New York' *'He has a wife (Rachelle)' *'He has a sister (unknown)' *'He has a golden retriver (Kopi)' *'His first dog he ever owned was named Missy, but his parents gave her away, telling Justin that she ran away, until he was told the truth just 3-5 years ago' *'He was on the last American Airlines flight from New York to California on ''September 10th, 2001, almost being on one of the doomed flights the next day''' *'He's allergic to cats' Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber